Happy Halloween Zosan
by amy-loves-a-story
Summary: There is a contest on Tumblr to write a Zosan Halloween fanfic. So here's mine. I won't actually be entering it into the contest but I thought I'd upload it somewhere. Enjoy. Amy


Happy Halloween Zosan!

"Island!" Usopp shouted from the crow's nest. The Straw Hats Pirates looked up from what they were doing... well most of them. Zoro and Sanji were fighting again. "I have: That's-a-scary-looking-island syndrome." Usopp said quivering as he got down from the crow's nest. Nami rolled her eyes. "We can draw straws." Sanji said walking over. They had both obviously been distracted.

Brook walked over with eight straws. "4 of these are short and 4 are long. The short straws stay here." He said as everyone picked one. "It looks like it's me, Robin, Franky and Chopper." Usopp said with a sigh of relief.

Luffy looked at the others as they got ready to go. "YOSH!" he yelled. Nami led the group towards the market of this strange village. The village was dark and covered in cobwebs that nobody seemed to remove. "This place looks just like the place you came from Brook." Sanji said adding "It gives me the creeps." Although he said that a bit quieter. Zoro looked over to Sanji as he shivered. Grinning at the fact that he was cold Zoro continued forward following Nami and Luffy so he wouldn't get lost.

After a while the group of pirates reached the market. "OK. Meet back here in five hours." Nami said glaring at Zoro.

Zoro shuffled as he looked at some swords. He didn't need any but he really didn't want to be talking to Sanji right now considering Nami had pared them up. Sanji walked over to the frowning swordsman. "What's up with you?" He asked sarcastically. Zoro rolled his eyes. "Nothing curly-brow." He retorted.

"Fine, fine. I won't tell you about the beer I found." Zoro looked around and raised his eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Sanji grinned and burst out laughing. Zoro glared at the still laughing blond and walked away. Sanji had to rush to follow him. 'Where were they going?' He wondered.

Soon they had reached a large dilapidated house. It looked a lot like the market place. Cobwebs covered everywhere and an old plastic skeleton hung on the door. "What is this place?" Sanji asked walking up to one of the cobwebs. Zoro shrugged.

"I don't know. I looks like this place was set up for Halloween and then abandoned." Sanji nodded slowly as he entered the building.

"How did we get here anyway?" Zoro asked.

"I followed you." Sanji said sighing. They both walked into the kitchen and Sanji looked in the fridge.

"Seen as you're looking in the fridge I'm hungry." Zoro said sitting on the floor and putting his swords down. Sanji grabbed his pocket den-den mushi. "Erm Usopp where's Nami?" He asked knowing full well they had been longer than five hours. "NAMI-SWAAAAAAAN~! We're lost."Nami screamed something causing Sanji to wince in pain. "It's not my fault. It's that shitty marimo. He's the one who got us lost!" Nami shouted something else. The voice once again ringing in his ears. "Fine. We'll stay here tonight." Sanji said shuddering at the prospect of spending the night with Zoro. He walked back into the kitchen to a topless Zoro doing one handed push ups sweat beading from his brow. 'Wow.' He thought. He mentally slapped himself. He would never think of the stupid marimo in that way would he? He pushed the thought to the back of his head and continued cooking.

When dinner was finally ready Zoro sat down without a word. 'Sanji is being far too quiet' he wondered. "You OK?" He asked.

Sanji looked up "Why do you care?" He retorted.

"You're too quiet that's all." Zoro said rolling his eyes. Sanji smiled and noticed that it was getting pretty dark outside. Grabbing two candles and putting them on the table Sanji grabbed his lighter and lit them. "Treating me to a candle lit dinner are we?" Zoro said chuckling. Sanji growled at the remark.

"Shut up and eat." He said. Zoro quietly tucked into the bowl of tomato and mushroom soup. Sanji had made it before on the ship but this time it tasted different. Zoro put it down to the type of Mushrooms and Tomato's used.

When they had both finished. Zoro grabbed one of the candles and walked over to the sink with his plate. "I'll do the washing up." He said as he took Sanji's plate off of him. Sanji nodded and got up to. Zoro was being so kind today. On any normal day they would have argued at least twice.

"Zoro. Are you feeling OK?" He asked approaching him. Zoro turned around.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He replied questioningly.

"Well by now we would have argued and started another fight or something. And why did you just walk off this morning?" Zoro turned back around and continued to wash the dished. He really didn't want to talk about it. He felt Sanji get closer to him and gulped. Sanji picked up the towel and started to dry the plates whilst watching Zoro carefully. Zoro sighed. "Would you stop staring at me?" He said glaring at Sanji. Sanji was taken aback. He stepped back to. Zoro finished washing the last plate and walked off without a word. "ZORO!" Sanji shouted trying to follow him.

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Sanji looked away. He knew he had hurt him.

"Please. I need to think OK?" Zoro asked putting a hand on Sanji's shoulder. Sanji shivered. The touch felt comforting but scary at the same time. He nodded and let Zoro 'go and think'. He walked back into the kitchen and continued to dry the dishes.

Zoro paced around in what he guessed to be a bedroom. Every time he looked at Sanji recently his heart quickened. He guessed that it was what love was like. It started when Sanji first joined the crew. He was jealous of his good looks. Zoro could hear something from downstairs, breaking his thoughts, and followed the noise. He was sure he could hear music. Walking into the room that the sound was coming from the found Sanji lying on the sofa with a beer. "What one?" He asked. Zoro nodded and took one from the table. The music was slow and peaceful. "What are you thinking about?" Zoro asked Sanji. Sanji looked over at the swords man and smiled.

"I don't know really just stuff." Zoro smiled and grabbed another drink. Now everyone knows that Zoro can hold his drink but according to this story Sanji can't and after about 5 beers he was drunk.

Sanji can't really remember what happened during that night but when he woke up he was lying next to Zoro on a bed. The sheets were all messy but he had clothes on so it couldn't have been that bad could it? Zoro smiled as Sanji prepared breakfast. "And what are you laughing at?" Sanji asked as he held his head, still stuck with a hangover.

"Oh nothing. Here do you want me to help?" Zoro got up without a reply and walked over to where Sanji stood.

"Turn around and continue with the cooking then." He said impatiently. Sanji slowly turned around and continued frying some mushrooms. He tensed when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"It's OK I'm just massaging them." Zoro said from behind the cook. Sanji relaxed when he felt the hands dig in. It felt so soothing. Sanji mumbled something that Zoro couldn't hear.

When breakfast was ready Zoro and Sanji sat down at the table. "Thanks." Sanji said. Zoro half smiled and nodded.

"It looked like you needed it." Zoro replied tucking into his food. Sanji smiled. He did really need that considering.

They soon finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes. They collected their stuff and made their way out of the woods towards the sounds of the market.

By the time they had gotten back to the dock where the 'Thousands Sunny' sat. Sanji smiled as he saw Chopper jump up and down. The reindeer was always so cheerful... well unless people had a right to cry. Zoro also grinned. He had finally told Sanji what had happened that night and Sanji shockingly didn't regret it. Maybe Sanji did fell the same way about him. They walked towards their pirate ship happy that they were back. They had both decided not to tell the others about what happened the night before.

"And where have you been?" Nami asked. Sanji smiled.

"NAMI-SWWWWWAAAAANNNN!" He yelled running up to hug her meeting her fist instead. Zoro chuckled as he lifted the anchor up.

"Are we going then?" He asked. Nami nodded and walked over to her normal spot. Sanji got up and put their stuff in the kitchen.

"So what was that island anyway?" He asked Usopp. Usopp shrugged.

"Brook said the island is called Halloween. He also said that every year yesterday something happens to the inhabitants of the island." Sanji nodded as he started making lunch. The sun was already high in the sky by the time he called for lunch.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and started eating. Nothing was said between two men but as everyone they both came to a mutual understanding.


End file.
